


Small children and flower crowns!

by fanboysstillexist



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, depends on what you want it to be, it can be perceived as a relationship but it can also be a friendship, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboysstillexist/pseuds/fanboysstillexist
Summary: Eduardo makes Juan a flower crown. Also, they're both like seven or something. It's cute trust me.This is one of the cutest things I've ever written. I might make more of them?? I'm not sure.
Relationships: Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Flower crowns

Eduardo tried to remember what his bigger sister had told him, before she moved away. 

“Wrap the twine around the base of your head so you get a crown that fits! Then take it off but hold it tight so it keeps it’s shape, then wrap more twine around that so it stays sturdy.” He remembered his sister saying, “Now tie the ends in a knot.”

He did as his old sister used to tell him. He wished she was here right now, helping him, but Eduardo also felt a sense of independence in doing it himself. He didn’t usually create things; he preferred breaking existing items. 

What could he say? It was a nice change of pace. 

“Then bend and wrap the flowers with longer stems around the base of the crown. Like this!” He imagined her hands folding the greenery, the crown slowly taking shape. He chuckled to himself, remembering the time when she accidentally wrapped part of her own hair along with the flowers. “Then fold the smaller flowers into bunches, tying them together tightly so they don’t fall out. Then attach them to the crown. There are a lot of different styles you can choose, but if I have enough, I like to tie flower bunches around the whole thing. So that if it twists it looks intentional.” 

Eduardo stuck his tongue out in concentration. 

After more than a few mistakes, he put it on and looked in the stream at himself. He thought he looked rather nice.

“Juan!” Eduardo shouted, looking over his shoulder to try and find his friend. He spotted him a ways away, and delicately took off the crown, cradling it in his hands, and took off sprinting towards his friend at full speed, still shouting his name.

“Eduar-" Juan stuttered in surprise.

Eduardo doesn’t stop in time and collides with his friend, sending them both crashing into the dirt. They’re both laughing too hard to realize the fall bruised them a little. 

Eduardo inspected the crown to see if there were any last minute touch ups that needed to be made.

“I made this for you!” Eduardo stood up and motioned for Juan to kneel. “I knight…thee, and pronounce you, Prince of America!” Eduardo stumbled on some of the words, but he was devoted to the theatrics of it all. This WAS Juan’s first flower crown, after all. A special occasion simply must be treated as such. 

Eduardo set the flower crown on Juan’s head after tapping his forehead once on either side. 

“You’re a Prince, Juan!” Eduardo said, in that way-too-loud-for-the-situation-but-it-fits-somehow way that only young children can get away with without being seen as obnoxious. He held out his hand and helped Juan up. 

“Wow, I can’t believe i’m a real Prince!” Juan smiled, the kind that’s so wide most adults would be ashamed to make it themselves, which should be a crime, considering how lovely it always makes them look. “Can I go over to the river and look at it?”

“Of course!” He took his hand again and they both walked towards the water, Juan touching and re-positioning the crown with his free hand. When they got there, Jon crouched down to get a better look at himself, and gasped as if it had been his first time ever seeing flowers before. 

“You did such a good job on this! You made me into a PRINCE!” Juan shouted, “A REAL PRINCE! You’re amazing!”

Juan bounced back up and flung himself into Eduardo’s arms, peppering kisses all along his face. They were at that age where showing any sort of physical affection towards one another was tolerated by society at large. 

“Thank you SO much!” Juan gave Eduardo a peck on the lips to finish it off, and took a small step back. “I’m gonna go show my mom!” Then he ran off towards his house, giggling and almost tripping twice.

Eduardo watched him go, and suddenly wished he had asked him to stay. He touched his lips and giggled to himself. Then he went over to the flower store again.


	2. Fake sword fight then watching the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo and Juan if they were small children having a fake sword fight for fun.

“Eduardo! My long-time enemy!” Juan says, menacingly pointing a stick at his friend, “Here we meet again! At last!” 

“Yes, it is I! Eduardo the eighth!” Eduardo says, and Juan stifles a giggle in order to stay in character, “And I shall slay you!” 

“Oh really? You don’t have the skill! But I’ve been trained in the art of-” Juan pauses and looks at his stick for a second, “-poking, I guess? And I will defeat you if it is the last thing I do!” 

“Then let us begin!” Eduardo then rushed forward and and jabbed at Juan, the stick poking his side. “Boop.” Eduardo added. 

Juan giggled, “roar!” he lightly whacked him on the shoulder.

“Haha, little do you know my shoulder is stick-proof!” Eduardo stood proudly.

“Haha! Well in that case, it is time for my special attack!” Juan stepped backward a little and threw his stick at Eduardo, who dodged it easily. “Oh no! You have disarmed the Prince!” Juan crouched down, and softly positioned himself on the floor, to give the illusion that he fainted. He put a hand to his forehead. “You are now the Prince now!”

“Ahaha!” Eduardo plucked the crown woven messily of flowers off his friend’s head, “it is mine, finally!” He smiled to himself for a second, feeling the petals beneath his dirt-crusted fingernails.

“’m happy for you. I only hope you can rule my kingdom with the same niceness as I did.” Juan shrugged, and yawned softly. 

“Oh, are ya tired?” Eduardo asked.

“Yeah, a little.” Juan said, “wanna climb ta the top ‘a that buildin’?” He pointed at a small abandoned farmhouse about a mile away.

“Oh, sure,” Eduardo offered Juan his hand, and when accepted, pulled him up as fast as he could just to prove he was strong enough to do so. They crashed together and almost fell down again.

“Wow, you’re really strong!” Juan smiled.

“Haha, thanks,” Eduardo smiled to, and then looked off in the distance, “look! It’s pretty!" 

“Pretty?” Juan turned quickly and saw the sun, like a bright burning candle in the sky, “oh, gosh. Oh, golly.” He turned back to Eduardo, “we need to get to that buildin’ to see it better.” 

“Yeah! Race ya!” 

They both ran to the building, nearly breathless as they arrived. 

“Come on, climb up with me!” Eduardo said, looking down at Juan from where he was, fingers gripping the top of a box that would serve as a step stool to get to the roof. 

“I dunno, I reckon it’d be hard to get up there...” Juan said, gazing at the roof, so far from his grasp.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you,” Eduardo held out his other hand for Juan to take, and when he did, he helped him up, going much slower this time. 

When they were both on the roof, they plopped down next to each other. 

“It’s, uh...” Juan looked down at the brittle ground, so far away from where they were both sitting, “kinda high up here, init?” He gulped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect ya,” Eduardo wrapped his arm around Juan and scooted closer to him.

“Oh. Thanks!” Juan rested his head on his shoulder, “you’re so sweet.”

“...You’re sweeter.”

“Liar.” Juan giggled.

“Oh, shush.” Eduardo laughed with him, and they watched the yellow candle in the sky. Even when it had completely died out they still sat there for a while afterwards. Just enjoying being near each other.


End file.
